


Office Romance AU

by motorbike_on_the_avenue



Series: 30 days cheesy tropes challenge [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 30 Day Cheesy Tropes Challenge, Alternate Universe - Office
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 18:26:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10814337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/motorbike_on_the_avenue/pseuds/motorbike_on_the_avenue
Summary: If Cas had known Dean had a girlfriend.Except that’s a lie.Because Cas did know, didn’t he?Or; Meg's a stirrer, Cas can't resist Dean, and no one actually cheats on anyone.





	Office Romance AU

If Cas had known Dean had a girlfriend.

Except that’s a lie.

Because Cas did know, didn’t he? Meg had already told him that, on his first day. She’d taken it upon herself to sit down at the desk next to him, and inform him of all the office gossip; who was dating who (Lisa and Dean, Sam and Jess and though they’d both deny it, Becky and Chuck were totally doing it), who’d hooked up with who (Dean and the five temp workers they’d had before he got with Lisa, Sam and Becky which was still awkward because she was obsessed with him now, Meg and Sam because she needed him for the office politics, and Charlie and Glinda but shush don’t talk about that because Glinda had left and Charlie was still heartbroken), and who was stealing office supplies (Meg, although Charlie had a thing for pink highlighters, and Becky stuck pens in her pockets and then forget to ever bring them back).

So, Cas had no excuse for why he was pressed up against the boxes of books in the dusty storage room, with Dean’s lips nipping at his neck and his hands around his waist.

It was 2 in the afternoon, so he couldn’t even say he was drunk.

And he’d broken up with his latest boyfriend a month ago, and it hadn’t been any big deal, they’d just realised they’d be better off not trying to force anything romantic between them; which meant he wasn’t heart broken, or on the rebound. Or going through a dry spell, because he’d had a one night stand a few weeks ago, when he went out to celebrate getting the new job.

He’d only been here for a week.

And he was already going to be talk of the office. A slut, known for breaking up a long-term couple in the office.

Great.

And yet, he still can’t find it in him to stop.

 

‘Wanna hear something juicy?’ Meg asks, sitting on the desk next to Cas’s.

‘You’re going to tell me anyway,’ Cas says. It’s true. It’s been a month, that he’s been here at the book publishers, and Meg coming up to tell him something juicy is becoming an almost weekly thing.

Meeting Dean in the storage room and making out with him is becoming an almost daily thing, but Cas tries not to think about that.

Apart from every second of the day, when he finds himself thinking about it.

‘You know me so well already, Clarence,’ Meg says. Cas rolls his eyes at the nickname, but doesn’t bother to say anything. He already knows there’s no point trying to talk Meg out of anything.

‘According to recent rumours, somebody’s been making out in the storage room every lunch time.’ Cas’s heartbeat picks up. They can’t know. They were so careful. Dean’s been coming in to the room using the door from the shared hallway, and always twenty minutes after Cas.

Cas keeps his expression stoic though. He’s good at a blank face. ‘Who do you think it is?’ Cas blinks at her, because he was expecting her to launch accusations at him. ‘Earth to Clarence? Who’s your money on. Personally, I’m thinking Charlie is getting it off with the new temp on floor 3.’

‘Yes. That would be my guess too,’ Cas says.

‘Wanna make a bet?’ Meg asks, and she gets out a slim black notebook. ‘It won’t be great odds, because well, I’m almost 80% sure it is them, but taking part is half the fun, right?’

 

Here’s how it started. Dean and Cas met in front of the coffee pot in the tiny kitchen. Dean smiled at him, and Cas tried hard not to blush, but failed which made Dean laugh.

Cas found Dean coming into the kitchen behind him every time he went to get coffee – which was quite a lot because he was something of a caffeine addict – and then they’d find themselves in the kitchen for the next twenty minutes talking about nothing.

A week after that, Dean had pushed Cas up against the counter behind him, and kissed him. It was hot and fast, and Cas felt something he hadn’t felt in a long time.

And then he felt guilt. Horrid, stomach eating guilt, because he had to work with these people and Dean had a girlfriend and what was he doing just because Dean made him laugh and had gorgeous green eyes and freckles scattered across his nose and made Cas feel something he hadn’t in a long time.

So, Cas had avoided him for a few days. He started bringing coffee from home in the mornings, and going out to the little café on the corner whenever he felt his caffeine slipping.

He’d been a freelance translator before this (before his brother had told him to he needed to interact with people on a daily basis and not stay cooped up in his office all day), so a few trips for coffee weren’t going to break him.

Chuck had sent him into the storage room one day, to track down an old book that was now getting popular again.

Dean had come in after him.

‘Cas, man, everything okay?’

‘Of course, Dean.’

‘Really? ‘Cause you haven’t looked at me for the past few days let alone spoken to me.’

‘It’s a very busy period. New job. I don’t want to get fired in the first month.’ Dean had come to stand nearer Cas. Who’d moved back, putting a few boxes he’d been shifting through in the path between them.

‘Chuck won’t fire you. Becky messes up at least five different things a day and she’s still here.’

Cas didn’t know if it was his place to say he’d heard the rumours about Becky and Chuck and that was probably the reason she hadn’t been fired.

‘I’d still like to make a good impression.’

‘You’ve made a brilliant first impression so far, man, I gotta tell you.’ Dean had grinned wolfishly at him, and Cas’s stomach flared with butterflies.

‘Yes, Meg quite seems to like me,’ Cas had said.

‘That is quite an achievement. Meg usually hates people. Guess there’s just something special about you Cas.’

And then Dean had looked at him, with those green eyes, and Cas wasn’t quite sure how it was happening but Dean was kissing him and Cas was letting it happen.

Which was pretty much how it happened from then.

 

Cas stops things with Dean. When he has to go to the storage room, he locks both the doors, so no one can come in with him. He makes sure to only stay in there for a few minutes, and then heads out. Sometimes he notices Dean’s empty seat, but he turns his chair so he can’t see it anymore and concentrates on work.

Sometimes he hears Lisa laughing and he hates the clench of jealousy in his stomach. He has no right to feel that way.

He knew there was a reason he hadn’t taken a job in an office before now.

 

Dean has stopped looking at Cas. And Sam – who Cas got on quite well with – seems to be pretty off with him too. Even Charlie seems to be avoiding him and when he had an issue with his computer, she barely said two words to him the whole time she was fixing it.

Cas is a little confused about what he’s done.

 

Lisa brings a man to the office. He’s a lot like Dean – same sense of style, messed up dark blond hair, and talks about his car like it’s his actual child, not just a mode of transport.

He puts his arm around her, and Cas is frowning at them from the corner of the room, because maybe he’s just her brother?

But, no, now they’re kissing and Dean is still laughing right next to them.

Which means Meg was wrong, or they have a really open relationship.

Cas swallows.

 

The office is closing for the evening. Cas is still at his desk, working on a paragraph that’s been messing with him all week, and Dean is at his desk doing something which involves banging his computer screen several times. Everyone else is gone.

Well. If this wasn’t fate making an opportunity, Cas doesn’t know what is.

‘Dean?’ Cas asks. Dean freezes for a second, and then he plasters a casual look on his face.

‘Yeah, Cas? Got a problem?’ Cas can’t do this from halfway across the office, so he pushes his chair back and walks to Dean’s desk. There are photos of his family taped up to the wall around it, and band logos stuck up. There’s a picture of a pie with a heart around it that Cas thinks was given to him as a joke, and a little model figure of a character from a sci-fi movie on his desk (Cas doesn’t know much about movies. He’s never been very pop culture savvy), that Charlie’s obviously lent him because her desk is covered in the small figures.

‘I thought you were dating Lisa,’ Cas says, because there’s no point in beating around the bush with this. He was in the wrong, he’s the kind of person who would knowingly let someone cheat on their patterner, but he has to let Dean know why he suddenly dropped him. ‘Meg told me you were dating Lisa the first day I got here.’

Dean looks at him then.

‘Dude, Meg’s a dick.’

‘Well, she may have been misinformed. I thought what we were doing was wrong, and yet I allowed it to continue.’

‘No, Cas, Meg’s a dick. She knows what happened with me and Lisa – hell, everyone knows what happened with me and Lisa. We were the office gossip for months. Yeah, we dated. For a year. I even moved in with her and her boy. It was good, but it wasn’t enough for either of us. I’d been though some bad shit, and as much as I hate to say it, I was drifting and lost and Lisa was someone I loved enough to latch on to.’

‘Everyone knows that?’ Cas asks. These people are so open, knowing everyone’s life story. Cas hasn’t really opened up to anyone in his life.

‘No,’ Dean chuckles. ‘Sam knows the full story, because he’s my brother, and Charlie because she’s my best friend. Everyone else knows we dated for a year, and then broke up. Me and Lisa are still friends, which makes it easier but you saw her with her boyfriend earlier. She’s happier now.’

Cas feels the guilt he’s been carrying around with him ease up a little. He didn’t make Dean a cheater. ‘So, yeah, Meg’s a dick. Me and Lisa have been over for seven months now.’

‘I’m sorry. I just thought you should know why I acted the way I did.’ Cas frowns. ‘I hurt your feelings, and I’m sorry for that.’

‘You couldn’t have just talked to me, man? I mean, if I thought someone I was making out with had a girlfriend, I’d sure as hell ask them about it.’

‘You took me by surprise the first time,’ Cas admits. ‘And I…’ a million excuses race through his head, but none of them are good enough. What he did was bad, and he did it again and again. He was just lucky this time. ‘And I was stupid enough to let it continue. I’m sorry.’ Cas stands up. He’s going to leave the paragraph he was working on for tonight, try and come back with a fresh head tomorrow.

‘You know Meg was taking bets on who was making out in the storage room?’ Dean asks.

‘I do. She told me she thought it was Charlie and a new worker from floor 3.’ Dean’s eyes light up at that, but then he shakes his head.

‘Cas, man, everyone knew it was us.’

‘Oh,’ Cas says. He’s hasn’t been talked about since high school. ‘I didn’t know that.’ Dean chuckles a little.

Then Dean pushes back his chair and stands up, smiling at Cas.

‘So, now you know I’m not with Lisa, are you going to start talking to me again?’

‘Of course, Dean.’

‘And, uh, now you know I’m not with Lisa…you wanna start kissing me again? ‘Cause I’ll be honest with you, Cas man, I kinda enjoyed that.’

‘You want to kiss me again? Even though I’m someone who would happily let a guy cheat on his girlfriend?’ Dean sighs a little.

‘No, Cas. I’m actually kind of annoyed you think I’d be the type of person to cheat on anyone. But right now, it’s late, and to be honest, it’s been really hard to not put my hands on you. Now I know you were just staying away because of mis-information, well.’ Dean places a hand on Cas’s arm. ‘Plus those kisses were some of the best of my whole, and I’m not gonna lie, I really would like a repeat experience.’

 

The day after, Sam grins at Cas as he comes into the office. Charlie punches him gently on the arm when she walks past, and Meg gives him one of her evil smirks as she passes – but Cas doesn’t think it’s because she’s realised he’s still in the same clothes from yesterday or that him and Dean both have un-brushed hair. Cas just thinks it’s Meg.

Around lunchtime the door to the office opens, and a tall girl with long brown hair comes in. She stops by Charlie’s desk, and that sets off a chorus of whooping, and cheering.

And then Meg gets her little black book out and money changes hands, because Meg runs like fifty different office polls, apparently.


End file.
